


Silent Tears

by luhvchat



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mammon fluff, PTSD, Sad, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luhvchat/pseuds/luhvchat
Summary: MC is shocked at how no one seems affected by “her” death and how happy everyone is after her traumatizing incident.This is chapter 16 salt bc how tf are the brothers not reacting more after seeing the other MC dying?
Comments: 38
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

We were all sat down at the dining table, and everyone was chattering happily as they waited for Barbatos to serve the food. I couldn't focus, not after what happened today. Why wasn't anyone acknowledging it? Why did everyone forget how I died? Granted, it was another me but it was still... _me_. They knew what Belphegor had done as my lifeless bloody corpse laid on the cold ground, but it seemed as if they were fine with it. Considering Mammon's reaction, I thought he would be shaken up by it the most, but here he is, laughing with his brothers.

I zoned out until Mammon's loud voice rung through the room, "Hey...hey, MC, wanna try some of this? Oh, ya gotta try these muffins here too!", he offered. The Avatar of _Greed_ , offering me food for free? And then Satan and Beel offered me desserts as well, and I couldn't help but be shocked. But then I remembered that it was exposed that I was one of Lilith's descendant. I knew all they could see was "Lilith" even though I'm not her. They were all coddling up to me excessively, like they have never done before. But, I didn’t want to ruin anything for them. It was their brother after all.

While Asmo was snuggling up against my side, I flinched when I heard Belphegor's voice as he said, "Hey, don't snuggle up to MC like that. Asmo, you're too close. _I'm_ the one who gets to sit next to MC." I started to panic as Belphegor made his way towards my seat, remembering how he squeezed my neck, how he effortlessly threw me against the wall, how I couldn't breathe, his laughter echoing in my head, me seeing my own lifeless body laid across Mammon's lap as tears streamed down his face.

No one noticed because they were too busy bickering on who would sit beside me. The final breaking point was when Diavola stated with a laugh, "There must have been so many things you've all wanted to do for Lilith over the years." I started to shake and finally, after all these emotions I have bottled up inside me, cry. It wasn't the loud cries, where I would sob, not being able to say anything. It was the quiet one, where my hot tears ran slowly down my cheeks as I sat there.

Everyone stopped instantly, after Lucifer noticed my silent tears. "Li-...MC, are you alright?" he asks, concern evident in his voice. I quickly stood up as my chair pushed into the wall behind me after hearing Lucifer almost called me Lilith. Tears still rolling down my cheeks, I said "I'm _not_ Lilith! Are you guys kidding me?" I paused, "He killed me, he killed me and you guys are acting like that didn't happen. I know that body wasn't technically me, but I still remember what he did to me up in the attic, I can still _feel_ it."

They all looked shocked at my outburst, and I heard the voice of Belphegor speak up, as he walked closer to me, "MC-", "-No!" I shouted and flinched back while continuing, "Why are you all acting like that didn't happen?! Why are you guys speaking so happily, while my murderer is standing right there!" I shouted once more. "Do you guys really think I'm just going to forgive him, and forget about what happened?" They were all silent, and I saw some of them look down with guilt.

I turned towards Belphegor and said, "Why are you trying to get close to me?! Don't you remember that you tried to kill me just a while ago!" The tears were now dry on my cheeks, and I panted after the outburst. I looked down, "You guys are acting this way, only after finding out I'm related to Lilith. I'm now just a replacement for her."

I turned to run out of the room, hearing shouts of my name, but ignoring them, and focusing on keeping my legs moving as fast as they can. They only saw me as Lilith, forgetting about all we've gone through before. I know some of them has tried to kill me in the past, but I know I did something to provoke them. But I didn't do anything to harm Belphegor. He simply hated me because I was a human. And now he wants to get closer because he found out I'm a descendant of Lilith, not because he feels bad about hurting me.

I run out to the courtyard and bend down, my hands resting on my knees, as I pant from the exhaustion. I finally cry loudly, dragging my back down a nearby tree, my back being scratched by the rough bark in the process. My sobs shake my body, and I bury my face into my knees while wrapping my arms around them. _They don't care about you. If they did they would've still been affected by my death,_ I think to myself and I cry and cry and cry.


	2. Chapter 2

I lost track of time, and I really didn't know what time it was since this realm's sky is always the same. I walk back to the dormitory nervously. After my outburst, I felt deeply embarrassed. How will I be able to face them tomorrow? Maybe I should've acted like everything was fine. Now it'll just be extremely awkward.

  
I sneak into the building and enter my room, holding my breath the way there. After checking that no one was waiting in my room, I release my breath. I don't think I can face any of them right now. I splash cold water on my face before lying down. Wrapping my blanket around my body, I stare at my desk until my eyes slowly start to close and I open my arms to the darkness.

_My body was being squeezed as I struggled to release myself from his grasp. "You humans really are foolish, idiotic, weak creatures, aren't you?" He says venomously as he stares down at me. He squeezes me even harder and I gasp at the pain in my chest and arms._

_"You're so stupid that I can't help but laugh. Don't blame me for tricking you, blame yourself for falling for it." He seethes and throws me into the wall. I gasp silently at the pain in my back. My_ _whole body aches and I can't move. He walks towards me and bends down slightly, grabbing my face and making me look up to him. "If you die, the exchange program will be ruined, and Diavolo's reputation will be in tatters."_

_He picks me up by my hair and slams me against the wall, my head hitting it. "Bel-Belph-", I manage to gasp out, trying to tell him to stop. With his hand still grabbing a fistful of my hair, he tells me "I hate humans, you see. I hate them more than anything in the three worlds." He releases my hair and_ _goes to grab my neck, squeezing it._

_I start to claw at his hand, but my efforts were nothing but efforts. He was too strong. He laughs a little, a sadistic smile spreading onto his face, "Does it hurt? Finding it hard to breathe? I'm sure it must be very unpleasant." He wraps his hand around my throat more harder, and I struggle to breathe. He says something else but I can't hear, and everything around me starts to blur. I hear his laugh before I finally pass out._

I wake up suddenly with a start. My hands immediately go to my neck, and I sigh in relief. The memories of Belphegor hurting me still haunt me, and the image of my body dying in Mammon's arms do too. I look at my tear stained pillow and rub my tired face. Taking our my D.D.D from under my pillow, I check the time. 7:13am. It was time to get up.

I move the blanket off my body. After getting ready, I brace my self for the awkwardness coming in the dining room. As I enter, the clinking of the spoons and forks and voices that were once vocalizing stop. I quietly enter and sit down, avoiding the worried gazes of the brothers. I want to leave. It is too quiet in here.

I notice that Mammon and Belphegor isn't here. I half-heartedly eat half of my meal, slide the plate over to Beel, knowing he'll take it, and get up to leave. My chair scrapes the floor as I stand up and I turn to exit. I wanted to speak to Mammon.

Walking down the hallway, I reach Mammon’s door. I’m about to knock when I hear noises on the other side of the door. Someone...crying? I widen my eyes a little and burst through the door, revealing Mammon sitting on the ground.

He looks up, his eyes puffy with dark circles and tears coating his red cheeks. My expression immediately softens as I walk towards him. He quickly wipes away at his face, “MC, what are ya doing in here?! Barging in like that...” I sit down on the floor and hold him tightly. “Why are you crying?”, I ask softly. I was confused. Would he be crying because of yesterday? I thought he wasn’t affected by my death since he was fine after.

“You...well the other you died. In my arms. I’m glad your back and all, why do ya think I was happy after? But still...seeing you die like that...and I couldn’t save ya. I couldn’t save you in the end. Guess you kept your promise.” He sniffles. I was confused at the last line, until I realized what he meant. The promise we made a week after I first came to Devildom.

_Mammon rewrapped my wrist with the bandages. He looked up and paused for a second before saying, “Listen. The next time your life’s in danger, I’m going to be the one to save you, all right? Don’t you forget that!”_

_He pauses once again for another second, “...and if I can’t manage to save ya, then make sure you die, got it?! I don’t want no one else steppin’ in and savin’ you, all right?! It’s me or no one understand?” He looked so serious. Cute. “All right, got it.” I agree and smile softly at him, his cheeks pink._

I start to tear up. He really did care. I start to cry and he looks up. “Why are ya crying now?!” He asks with wide eyes, dry tears on his cheeks.

“I...thought you didn’t care that I died. I mean you seemed so happy during dinner. I thought everyone was happy because they found out I’m somehow related to Lilith. And Lucifer kept calling me by her name too...” I trail off while trying to keep my voice from trembling.

Mammon looked at me, shocked. “Are ya dumb, human?! Obviously I care.” He pulls me in for a hug. I’ve never seen this side of him. I rest into the hug as he says, “You’re here now, so I won’t fail again. So ya better stick beside me, got it?!” He demands while hugging me back. I smile slightly realizing he wasn’t denying his true feelings like he always has. “Got it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys enjoy the ending? I wanted to use Mammon bc it seemed realistic.


End file.
